


Gift

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a gift for Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



"Take it, Clark. Please. I want you to have it."

Clark looks down at the watch Lex is sliding onto his wrist and shivers at the feel of Lex's fingertips gliding against his hand. The watch is gorgeous, but who would have doubted that it would be? Lex has impeccable taste. Still... "Lex, you know I can't accept something so expensive."

"It wasn't expensive...no, don't interrupt. Hear me out, Clark. For you, this watch might cost the equivalent of a few months salary, but for me it was no more expensive than the gumballs you used to buy from those machines in Fordman's. So it's not that expensive at all. But I picked it out myself, and it would mean a lot to me if you'd wear it."

"Why, Lex? Why is it so important to you?" Clark reaches out and, linking his and Lex's fingers together, uses that connection to pull the older man's body flush against his.

"It's just...I don't...it just is." Lex's voice trails off to a whisper and Clark relents. After the emotional wringer Lex has been put through the last few years, Clark knows that he can't expect his lover to easily express his feelings. That's okay though, they have lots of time.

Clark pulls one of Lex's trapped hands to his lips and starts nibbling on his knuckles and licking the pads of his fingers. "Don't worry about it, Lex. Wouldn't you like to come to our room and see me wearing nothing but your gift?"

He doesn't give Lex any chance to answer. Gently he picks his lover up and whisks him up to their room where he tosses him lightly onto the bed. Laughingly, he stares down at Lex while he slowly starts to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt.

Clark kneels on the bed and toes off his shoes, then slowly starts to crawl up the bed towards Lex. He straddles the body below him, and then...

...a flash goes off in his face. Blinking, Clark shakes his head and slowly starts to come out of the fog his memories of the previous night had sunk him into.

As his focus returns, a buzz in his ears resolves itself into the voice of Jimmy Olsen. "CK! CK, are you back with us? You were really gone there for a while, big guy."

Clark struggles to prevent a blush from stealing over his features. That would be a dead giveaway that his thoughts hadn't all been aboveboard. Sheepishly, Clark rubs the back of his neck, and smiles up at Jimmy. "Yeah, I was out of it. What's up? Did you need me for something?"

Jimmy goes from relaxed to vibrating at Clark's question. "You bet, Clark. Perry is sending me out on assignment. You want to come with me? It could be your big break."

Looking at his new watch, Clark realizes that he has plenty of time before he needs to meet Lex at their favorite restaurant. "Sure, Jimmy. Thanks for the invite. Let's get out of here."

Clark stands and tugs his jacket straight. A small smile crosses his lips as he caresses the face of his watch and follows Jimmy out the door. He'd forgotten to thank Lex for his wonderful gift last night. His mouth had been much too busy to waste time on talking. He'll have to think of some new way to show his appreciation.


End file.
